


We Can Make It To The Sunrise

by itsdetectivedeckard



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, College!Clarke, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Music, Singer!Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdetectivedeckard/pseuds/itsdetectivedeckard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy loved music.</p><p>It was not something he could describe. Everytime he was listening or singing any song, he could feel his soul achieving a new level of peace and happyness. It completed him, it flowed through his veins, pumped by his heart as it was one with his blood. His body worked as a pure symphony, all the parts linked to produce something bigger than himself. </p><p>He was so nervous he couldn't stop shaking. Alone on the stage, he stared at the crowd his sister's boyfriend's bar was able to provide. There should be at least two hundred people, standing right in front of him. They were all there to see him. To hear him. To enjoy his music.</p><p>He was his music.</p><p>The title comes from "Sunrise", by Our Last Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Make It To The Sunrise

Bellamy loved music.

It was not something he could describe. Everytime he was listening or singing any song, he could feel his soul achieving a new level of peace and happyness. It completed him, it flowed through his veins, pumped by his heart as it was one with his blood. His body worked as a pure symphony, all the parts linked to produce something bigger than himself. 

He was so nervous he couldn't stop shaking. Alone on the stage, he stared at the crowd his sister's boyfriend's bar was able to provide. There should be at least two hundred people, standing right in front of him. They were all there to see him. To hear him. To enjoy his music.

He was his music.

He got closer to the microphone, his hands on the guitar attached to his torso, and he said:

"Good night, everyone. I'm Bellamy Blake and thank you for coming. I hope you enjoy it."

He closed his eyes, breathing slowly. The yells from his fans were loud at first, getting lower each second. He couldn't tell if it was because he was concentrating or if he was taking to long to start. He looked at everyone again, in an instant, and began to sing.

…

"You were awesome."

Octavia told him, watching Bellamy and Miller carrying their stuff to the van. Miller was his professional agent, who took care of his shows, interviews and records. All Bellamy had to do was what he loved: his music. 

Tonight's show ended well, but he was still exhausted. He was covered in sweat, his black shirt soaked. After almost two hours singing, expressing his deepest emotions to anyone who wanted to apreciate them, he craved for a long shower and at least eight hours of sleep. 

"Thank you, O."

He smiled at his younger sister, without showing any teeth. 

"You have a few fans inside who want to talk to you. Mostly girls, if you need motivation."

Lincoln appeared at the emergency exit door, speaking to him. Octavia gave him a hopeful stare and a shy smile. She knew how tired he was, but he deserved the recognition. And talking to his fans would be good to him and to his career.

"Okay. Miller, can you finish this?"

"Yeah, yeah, just go. Send the cute guys here, okay?"

"Sure."

He followed Lincoln to the bar, while the big and scary guy, who was actually a huge softie, put his right arm on Bellamy's shoulder.

"Amazing show."

Bellamy answered with a sincere happy expression. They weren't friends at start, especially when he found out Octavia's was dating him, who was six years older than her. But their differences were in the past, and now he knew Lincoln was on his side, supporting his long life dream. He offered the bar for his first live show and it was a success, they sold every ticket they had.

They crossed the kitchen, arriving to the side of the balcony. The fans saw Bellamy and approached him. Lincoln was right, there were a lot of girls, but there were also guys, everyone excited about his work. His talent. 

He could get used to this.

…

Clarke was really sick of Finn's crap.

"I told you!" - She yelled at the pink cellphone - "We're over, Finn!"

She hung up, furious, storming through her apartment. It was only 8 a.m. and he was already annoying her. 

Finn was her ex-boyfriend. She met him at the end of her first year of college and, now that she was at the middle of her second, she found out he was also dating a girl called Raven across the country. She was pissed. No matter how many times Finn called to apologize or to tell he loved her, she could not forgive him. He was her first, for god sake. He was the first person she opened her heart after her father's death. How could he? 

It'd been three weeks she found out and he wasn't done trying to get her back yet. The phone rang again.

"Stop. Calling. Me."

"Is this Clarke?"

She stayed in silence, a bit embarassed. Then, she spoke.

"Uh… Yeah, it's me. Who is this?"

"It's Raven Reyes. I think you know the name."

She rubbed her eyes, frowning.

"Yes, yes, I know. Look, I'm really sorry about-"

"You don't have to be. I guess your angry answer was to him."

She paused, a little surprised about what the other girl was saying.

"It was."

"He's a jerk. I can't believe he played us both."

Clarke laughed.

"We should be smarter than that, huh."

"We totally should. So… I'm in town and… I wanted to talk to you. I don't know anyone here, well, anyone who's not an asshole. Could we grab some coffee?"

Clarke considered. She had no classes in the morning and was really curious about this girl. What the hell.

"Yes. Meet me in… Half an hour? There's a great coffee shop here at campus. I'll text you where exactly."

She took her pajamas off and changed to a light yellow shirt and blue jeans shorts. She reached the door and left, finding the exit of the dormitory and crossing Harvard's campus step by step. The sun shined at the horizon, showing a beautiful and full of life morning. 

Maybe it was a sign to show her things would start to get better. 

Maybe.

"Raven?"

Clarke called, getting the latina girl's, who sat at an outdoor table, attention.

"Yeah. Clarke? Nice to meet you."

They shared an awkward silence, interrupted by Raven's snort.

"We're so idiots."

Clarke snorted back.

"We are."

"I'm moving here." - Clarke stared at her, curious by what she was saying. - "My plan was getting a good job and, you know, living together with my boyfriend who I've been dating for five years. I got the job and I thought, why not?"

"It's a good question."

"Maybe we could be friends? I could use one. For real."

Clarke smiled and looked at her hands, down at the table.

"Yes, we can."

Perhaps things were getting better.

At the other side of the campus, two guys talked.

" _A Hundred Reasons_ hit fifty thousand downloads last night! That's huge!"

An overexcited Jasper exclaimed to his friend, Monty, as they walked side by side at the Harvard's catwalks. 

"That's Octavia's brother, isn't it?"

Jasper, Octavia and Monty were childhood friends. The three of them would be together at college if Aurora, Bellamy and Octavia's mother, hadn't passed away a few years ago, what left the siblings in a hard position. Bellamy was forced to get a job to keep her guard and he wouldn't be able to pay for her to go to Harvard. However, Octavia got a full scholarship at a local university, what made possible to Bellamy to follow his passion.

"Yes! And he's really good. Here, listen."

Monty placed the headphones on his ears, watching the silly smile Jasper had on his lips.

" _They could give me a hundred reasons_ " - Jasper sang when the lyrics matched the timing, what made Monty giggle. - " _But I'd still come back to you…_ "

He was, indeed, really good. Monty returned the phones and told him:

"We should go to his next live performance. Home is not far from here."

"You're right! Let's ask Octavia when the next gig will be."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed. They were getting close to their class building, but they weren't too concerned about arriving a little late.

"Hello?" - Jasper activated the speakerphone.

"Octavia? It's me, Jasper."

"Jasper! Long time no see! Monty, I know you're there! How are you two? Come visit me, you morons."

They got a bit scaried about her psychic powers of knowing Monty was there.

"That's why we're calling! We want to see your brother playing."

"Of course you do, he's awesome."

"He is."

"Well, we have a show a month from now. I can get two tickets to you. But you'll come, right?"

"Of course we'll go! Our class is about to start, but we talk later?"

"Yes, yes. Bye!"

"Bye!" 

Jasper ended the call, happy.

…

"Ugh! I hate my life!"

Bellamy yelled, throwing another one of his attempts of writing a new song in the trash. Octavia and he were staying at a small hotel on Cambridge, getting a few details about his first record done.

"Don't be a drama queen, Bell."

"I can't think of anything to my next song, O. It's been two weeks that I can't write. And I need a new opening. I can't start with _A Hundred Reasons_ forever."

"First, you can do whatever you want. Second, you can't write because you stay inside everyday. It's Friday! Why don't you come to the fraternity party with me? Lincoln would stop annoying me if you're there."

"Who would guess Lincoln was the jealous type?"

"Shut up. Do you want to go or not?"

Bellamy considered and agreed it would be good for him to meet people and get some air.

"Fine."

He decided to keep what he was wearing, a white t-shirt and a black jeans pants. He grabbed his leather jacket and followed Octavia to the party.

The house was filled with students, loud music making impossible to speak normally. Octavia was leading the way, while Bellamy walked behind her and watched as the drunk teenagers were yelling and dancing. He could never understand the fascination they had with that awful noise (he'd never call that music) and ridiculous amount of alcohol. They reached the kitchen, where Octavia grabbed two red cups and gave Bellamy one. She completed hers with beer and his with soda. He didn't want to be out of himself surrounded by those kids.

"You're just five years older than us, Blake. Enjoy life!"

Jasper told him, coming out of nowhere. He knew Bellamy didn't drink around them because of the age difference.

"Hey, Jasper. Monty."

Monty hugged him, what revealed his drunk state.

"Aren't you Bellamy Blake?" - Some girls questioned him. - "We love your songs!"

He laughed of being recognized.

"Yes, it's me. Thank you."

The four wandered through the party, dancing and doing stupid booze games. The older boy decided to drink with them. Jasper was particularly good on those games and Bellamy was particularly bad. At the fifth one, Octavia gave up on his partner, going to the bathroom.

"Poor Bellamy. Can anybody save him?"

He passed his hand at his curly hair, almost losing his balance. He was about to admit defeat, when a blonde girl in the crowed raised her hand.

"I'll do it."

Bellamy couldn't tell if the girl was actually pretty or if the alcohol was affecting his judgment. Her blue eyes made him lose focus for a second.

"Okay! The mrs…"

"Clarke."

"The mrs Clarke accepted the challenge. Let the game begins!"

Clarke was not good either and they got even drunkier than they were before. They lost, obviously, and Bellamy was feeling he could throw up. So, he crossed the living room and went outside, away from everyone. Clarke followed, for some reason.

"You know, you were supposed to save me."

He was now leaning on a tree on the yard, doing his better not to let his dinner goes to waste.

"Yeah, in my head I was being a hero." - She laughed harder than she intended to - "I was SuperClarke."

He snorted.

"Beer pong must be your kriptonite."

"It could be."

"That was fun. You're fun, SuperClarke."

"Thank you."

They looked at each other, staring directly at their eyes. Their hearts pumped faster. He sat down, still using the tree as a support. She did the same, by his side.

"I still don't know what to write about."

"Excuse me?"

"I came here to get song ideias." - He closed his eyes, smiling. - "And I still don't have any."

"You could write about something pretty. Look!"

She poked him and he looked at her. She pointed to the horizont, where the sun rose slowly.

"God, it's 5 a.m. already."

"Yeah, yeah, but look. The sunrise. You should sing about the sunrise."

He had his eyes slightly opened, trying to watch the yellow star showing in the sky. But all he could see was her insanely blue eyes.

"Yeah…" - He looked down, avoiding her gaze. - "I should."

Was he falling for a girl he just met?

"Bell, let's go home."

Octavia appeared, feeling dizzy. He stood up and hold her. 

"Clarke, it was nice meeting you."

"The same, song guy."

"Bellamy."

"I'll not remember that."

He laughed, seeing the blonde girl leaning her head to the same tree he was a minute ago and closing her eyes. He whispered good bye and crossed the street, walking Octavia home.

…

Clarke woke up with the worst headache she ever had. She was at a unknown bed, surrounded by strange objects.

"Where am I?"

She asked herself, not expecting a answer. Yet, it came.

"Good morning, girl." - She looked up and saw Raven holding a mug of coffee. - "Here, it's for you."

"Thank you." - Clarke sat, drinking the black liquid carefully. - "How did I end up here?"

"You remember the party, right? That we went together."

"Kinda."

"I found you sleeping at the yard."

She frowned.

"I was with some guy… I can't remember who."

"That's not a good sign."

"Shut up."

It'd been two weeks they decided to be friends and it was going really well. They understood each other, which was nice. She took another sip.

"Oh, I know!" - Clarke exclaimed. - "He talked about writing a song!"

"Sure, now we can know who he is."

Clarke showed her tongue, as a mockery.

"Maybe it was Bellamy Blake." - Raven laughed at the possibily.

"Yes! That was his name!"

"Really?"

"Yes! How did you know his name?"

"It's written here." - Raven handed Clarke the pamphlet. - "Some guys are giving them at campus."

It was a black paper that said _Bellamy Blake, live!_ with place and date details. There was a photo of him on stage. He had a lined jaw and a messy hair, stuff she couldn't quite remember from the night before.

"We should go." - Clarke said, looking up. - "It's not far."

"Okay, groupie. But you should listen to him songs first. They're on _Youtube_."

"Right."

She turned her notebook on.

…

"Are you going to Blake's concert?"

Lexa Woods was one of Clarke's classmates. Clarke realized the girl had feelings for her since she was still dating Finn, but know she was single and Lexa's making her move.

"I think so, yeah. Why?"

They were having lunch together, as they did every mondays and wednesdays. They had the same morning classes these days and liked each other companies. Clarke enjoyed Lexa's spirit, strong and stubborn, but also kind. Besides, she was quite hot and Clarke could see that.

"I was thinking of going too. He has a good voice."

Lexa was always short on her compliments. It didn't mean she didn't like things, it's just she didn't like to admit it.

"He has. We could go together. Raven is coming too, so."

She showed a shy smile and completed.

"Ok. It's a date."

Clarke smiled back. Maybe she's intending to make a move at the concert, but Clarke didn't seem to care. It's not like she'd any restraints.

They finished eating and went separate ways. 

Clarke needed to return some books at the library and she was going to do that until she crashed with a guy.

"Sorry, sorry."

A bunch of black pamphlet got spread at the ground. The skinny asian guy was trying to grab them back, apologizing in the process. Clarke was helping, saying she was sorry too.

"I'm Monty, by the way."

The guy told her, his hands filled with papers.

"Clarke."

"Clarke? You're the girl from the party!"

"Okay, anything that I've done, I was very drunk."

"Oh, so do I. But relax. I'm Bellamy's friend."

"I should have guessed." - She answered, holding the same black papers.

"He kept asking me and Jasper if we knew any Clarke."

"He did?"

"I'm pretty sure he wrote a song because of you."

She blushed a little.

"Oh."

Monty laughed and grabbed the pamphlet of her hands. He searched on his pocket a card and delivered her.

"It's a VIP pass. If you want to see him after the show."

"Thank you."

"See you next week, I hope."

"See you."

…

Bellamy stopped playing the guitar when he heard the knock on the door. He looked around and saw Octavia answering it, letting Monty in.

"Hey, Monty."

Bellamy called, but it didn't sound exactly like that. He had a pen on his mouth and both hands at the guitar. He used his right hand put the pen on the table and stared at the visitor.

"Hey. I came to bring you the numbers of my sold tickets." - Jasper and Monty offered themselves to sell some tickets to Harvard's students.

"Hey, Bellamy, your shampoo is over-" - Miller appeared at the living room, without any clothes, using only a towel at his waist. - "Hello."

Bellamy snorted, amused by the situation. Monty stared wordless at Miller.

"You can take a picture, you know." - Octavia was not helping at all. Monty cursed her on his mind and talked:

"Hi, I'm Monty." - He approached, shaking Miller's hand.

"Hi. Nathan."

"Nathan?" - Bellamy said.

"Shut up." - Miller answered.. - "I'll… Put some clothes. Sorry."

"Don't mind me." - Monty spoke.

Bellamy and Octavia weren't even paying attention to their stuff anymore. That was better than television. 

Miller smiled at Monty, who still hadn't stopped staring at him. He turned away and went back to the bathroom.

"So, you were talking about numbers." - Bellamy called Monty's attention.

"Right, numbers." - Monty sat at the side couch. - "I sold three hundred this week."

"Shit, O, we're having a full house at this rate."

"I told you, Bell. They like you. You're the new tumblr's indie star."

"And I met Clarke." - Monty interrupted.

"You did?"

"She was inclined to go to the show. Do your best if you want to win the girl's heart."

Miller got out of the bathroom, heading to the kitchen.

"I'm not the only one who need to do my best." - Bellamy looked at Miller's back, smirking to Monty. The asian guy leaned and whispered:

"Where did you keep this guy?"

Bellamy laughed.

"More importantly, this guy is completely single."

"What are you whispering there?" - A curious Miller questioned.

"Nothing, nothing." - Bellamy said. He shared another look with Monty and completed. - "Come, Miller. Let's talk about business."

…

The concert's day arrived. Clarke had finished grabbing her stuff and was waiting for Raven to be ready. She'd downloaded all of Bellamy's songs and had already memorized the lyrics. Maybe she was indeed a groupie. She hear a knock on the door and opened, allowing Lexa to come in.

"Raven, Lexa's here! Let's go!"

"I'm coming!"

Clarke and Lexa stared at each other in silence.

"You look nice." - Lexa praised her.

"Thank you. You too."

"Okay, I'm ready." - Raven left Clarke's bathroom. - "Let's go."

The three girls left the dorm, going to Raven's car.

"Ok, rule number one. No One Direction." - Raven began, turning the radio on. Clarke was at her side, Lexa's sitting behind them.

"Oh, c'mon!" - Clarke kidded.

"Rule number two, the driver's rules are absolute."

Lexa laughed. This would be fun.

They spent an hour at the road, talking and singing some of Raven's songs collection. They shared a few memories and personal details, like Lexa's last girlfriend, Costia, and Raven's job as a mechanic. Clarke told them about her meeting with Bellamy and Lexa remained quiet the whole time. 

The car was parked near the event's place and Raven turned off the engine. 

It was nealy nine p.m., two hours to the show to start. The place was overcrowded, being hard to walk too much. They spent the time they had until the beginning trying to get closer to the stage, what they acchived at some point.

"Do you think he's starting with _A Hundred Reasons?_ "

Lexa asked Clarke. The blonde girl smiled.

"No. I think he'll start with something entirely new."

And, as soon as she said it, the lights went off.

…

"Don't freak out, but." - Miller was saying, while Bellamy was going to the stage. - "There must be at least five thousand people here."

"Wow!" - Octavia was the one talking right now. - "Okay, Bell, the lights are off. It's your time."

Bellamy took a deep breath and climbed the stage. He put his guitar on his torso and went ahead. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the murmurings of the unquiet crowd. He opened his mouth.

He wasn't going to just sing. He was going to show his soul to thousands of other souls. And that excited him more than anything.

_Tell me, how can I enjoy the sunrise  
If everything I see are your blue eyes?_

…

Bellamy sang for two straight hours. His fans seemed to knew all his songs lyrics, helping him through the performance. After the third song, he spotted Clarke near the stage, close to another girl. During the sixth song, however, they were kissing. 

He finalized thanking everyone and stepping out of the stage.

"That was incredible!"

Octavia jumped at him.

"Nice show, dude." - Millar told him.

"You won't believe it, but they totally made out on _97 Years On Space_ " - Jasper ratted Millar and Monty.

"You weren't the only ones." - Bellamy mentioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Okay, let's talk to some fans. Let them in."

…

"Sorry for kissing you like that, Clarke."

Lexa made her move on Clarke during one of Bellamy's song, but the blonde girl didn't kissed her back.

"You don't have to apologize, Lexa. Don't take me wrong, you're cute and I'd be happy if you kissed me a few days ago, but…"

"You fell for him, huh?"

"He kind of made a song for me."

She pulled her VIP card and looked at the two girls.

"See you at the exit? I'll try to see him."

"Okay." - Raven agreed, pulling Lexa. They waved as she went to the back of the stage.

She waited at a line for some minutes. They were letting the fans in one by one, what made her a little nervous.

"Your turn."

She heard some of the staff guys saying, allowing her to see Bellamy. She went inside and found him taking a picture with a tall brunette, who was way too close to him.

"Clarke!"

Bellamy smiled widely but, moment later, closed his mouth, rubbing his eyes with his right hand.

"Hey, song guy."

He laughed, yet she could see he was uncomfortable.

"Is your girlfriend coming too?" - He looked at the line outside.

"Girlfriend? Do you mean Lexa? We're not dating."

"You're not?"

"You could at least try not to seem so happy."

He giggled, embarassed.

"Sorry. I'm very happy, tho."

"You did wrote about the sunrise."

"Kinda."

Miller interrupted:

"Bellamy, there are other fans waiting."

"Yeah, sorry." - He stared at Clarke again. - "Would you… Go out with me sometime?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, I would."

"I wrote you a song, you know. A kiss on the cheek?" - He mocked, leaning to kiss her lips. She allowed it, kissing him back.

"Calm down, Icarus. We'll have time to that."

They both smiled, sharing another kiss.

"Call me." - She completed, handing him her number.

"I will."

Clarke left, leaving room from another fan to enter. 

He sang _The Princess_ in his head during the rest of the night.

_Tell me, how can I enjoy the sunrise_  
_If everything I see are your blue eyes?_  
_Here at space I can't hear any sound_  
_Please just take me to the ground_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! If you liked, please, kudos & comments, I smile like a child with them.
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://itsdetectivedeckard.tumblr.com) account! Send me a message, I'm a nice guy, I promise.
> 
> See ya!


End file.
